Ladybug and Chat Noir--A Toy's Story 2
by jankitty13
Summary: "Y'know, Bee, I don't see why you like Chat so much anyhow, I'm way cooler than him." "No, you're not!" "Definitely not." Carapace and Bee's heads both snapped towards Rena Rouge faster that you could say "Transform Me!" "RENA!" And that wasn't even the beginning. Happy April Fool's Day!


Happy April Fool's Day! TO celebrate, here's a slightly belated new fic starring Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee.

Enjoy~!

Oh, and I definitely don't own _Miraculous: Les Adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir._

* * *

"Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous!"

Queen Bee glared furiously at the screen. "Stupid reporter! Stupid Ladyblogger! Stupid Ladybug-!"

"Uh, Queenie, don't you mean _good_ reporter, _good_ Ladyblogger, _good_ Ladybug?" Rena Rouge asked. "I mean if you want to insult somebody, shouldn't it be 'stupid mangy cat'?"

Queen Bee gasped, horrified. "Why would I say that?! That makes me sound like Chloe Bourgeois! And I'm not Chloe Bourgeois!"

"But-"

" Zip it Carapace! Just be real-life Queen Bee is someone as nasty as Chloe Bourgeois doesn't that me, the greatest toy superhero to live ever, has to be like her!" Queen Bee snapped venomously. (A/N: ha, ha, get it? Ow!)

"Besides, _Chloe-kins_ might like Ladybug, but I hate her! She's nothing like _my sweet kitty~!_" She gushed while batting her eyelashes at the computer screen where Chat Noir (the real-life one) was currently bowing in front of Najda Chamack, reporting live. (Don't be bemused, it's just the news.)

Carapace placed his arm around Rena. "How are we friends with her again?"

"We came in the same package, sold separately from Ladybug and Chat."

"Oh," Carapace nodded. Then he frowned, "Hey, wait a sec, where _is_ Lady and Chat?"

"They went out. Our owner took them with him to who knows where."

"Figures. He likes those two the most." Carapace grumbled. Then he paused. "Oh, is that why Queenie hates Our Lady?"

"No!/Yes."

Rena and Queenie glared at each other. Well, Queenie glared, Rena just looked bored.

"I'm not!"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, I'm not!"

"..."

"...much?"

"..."

"... you're mean."

" Oh, this is killing me." Carapace stretched his arms. "Y'know, Bee, I don't see why you like Chat so much anyhow, I'm _way_ cooler than him."

"No, you're not!"

"Definitely not."

Carapace and Bee's heads both snapped towards Rena Rouge faster that you could say "Transform Me!"

**_"Rena?!"_** Carapace said in shock.

**_"Rena?!_**" Queen Bee gasped in delight.

Rena shrugged. "Hey, no offense, dude, but, you're not exactly hot stuff. Your jokes are lame, you're as green as envy, and your powers suck."

"_**Rena?!"**_ repeated Carapace.

"It's true. Plus, you can't even fly." Rena pointed out.

The poor turtle boy decided, right then and there, that in the name of cheap toy figurines of superheroes, he would fight for what little remained of his ego with bad puns and terrible insults.

"Yeah?! At least your catchphrase doesn't sound as bad as mine does! It's _turtle_-ly sick!"

Rena blinked. "What-?"

"Hey, leave her alone, Shell boy!" Bee butted in. "It's not her fault you can't even _beehive_ correctly!"

Carapace gasped. "You didn't!" He accused.

"Queenie flashed her teeth. "_Bee_-"

_She wouldn't_. "No!"

"-_lieve_ it!"  
_She did!_ "Buzz off, Bee!" He snapped.

"Make me, _Greenie_." Bee mocked.

Carapace gritted his teeth and raised his left arm in a ridiculous superhero pose. "**_Shell-ter!"_**

Queen Bee refused to go down without a fight. **_"Venom!"_**

**_"Mirage!"_** That's it, Rena Rouge was going to put an end to this ridiculous fight once and for-

"Hello? Who's there?'

The trio froze and locked glances with each other.

"Oh, no, _he's_ back! What do we do?!" Queen whispered-shouted.

Rena looked grim. "What we always do."

The door swung open-

* * *

"Hello? Plagg, you here?"

The blond model boy known as Adrien "Oblivious" Agreste stepped into his room and looked around. "That's funny, I could have sworn he was in here, what with that green flash and all."

He shook his and and fglanced down. "Oh hey, Red, there you are! I was looking all over for you."

He scooped her up. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you at Chloe's hotel. I can't wait to show you off to Alya."

Then he turned and closed the door.

* * *

"...is he gone?"

"Yeah, and so is is Rena. Did you see the terrified glance in her eyes?"

"Who wouldn't? She's going to Chloe's house. _Chloe's." _Queen Bee complained. "I'm not even as mean as the actual Queen Bee. She's _impossible_. _Impossible_, I say."

"True. Chloe Bourgeois-"

"Don' t say her name!"

"-is out of this world."

Queen Bee huffed and looked away. "Our owner is so weird."

Carapace just smirked. "Yep, that's why we're always under _Agreste_ here."

"Darn it, shell boy!"


End file.
